Guilty
by o0Caro0o
Summary: Was geht in Sirius vor, als James ermordet wurde?


**Disclaimer:** Nun, Disclaimer mag ich gar nicht. Da muss ich nämlich immer zugeben, dass Sirius gar nicht mir gehört bg JKRowling möchte ihn bestimmt behalten, da bin ich mir fast sicher. Ansonsten, ich nehm ihn gern

**Author's note:** Kommis sind natürlich erwünscht! g

Der Oneshot ist aus dem Gedanken entstanden, was denn mit der Zeitspanne zwischen dem Tod der Potters und Sirius' Einkerkerung in Askaban ist. Rowling erwähnt es nie in den Büchern, Sirius wird in der Zeit immer als der Bösewicht dargestellt, der er nicht ist. Die Gefühle, die er empfunden haben könnte, und die so oft geflissentlich übergangen werden bei diesem Charakter der Bücher, habe ich versucht darzustellen.

„_Im Abschied ist die Geburt der Erinnerung"_

Deutsches Sprichwort

„_Wenn ein Freund weggeht, muss man die Türe schließen, sonst wird es kalt"_

Bertolt Brecht (1898-1956), dt. Dramatiker und Dichter

_**Guilty**_

Er sah sie kommen, durch den Nebel der Explosion, graue Schleier im grauen Staub. Benommen blickte er ihnen entgegen, unfähig etwas zu unternehmen, sich zu bewegen, zu denken. In seinem Kopf herrschte Leere, seine Augen wollten auf nichts anderes starren als die Stelle, an der noch vor wenigen Minuten Wurmschwanz gestanden hatte. Oder waren es Stunden? Tage? Die Ewigkeit erschien ihm zu kurz für die Zeit, seit er in James' gebrochene Augen gestarrt hatte, blicklos, leer, vertraut. Ja, vertraut, und doch so fremd. Die Lebensfreude, das Glück, die Wärme, nichts war geblieben. Plötzlich war ihm das Braun mit den whiskyfarbenen Nuancen verschleiert und undeutlich erschienen. Er konnte sich noch an den dumpfen Schmerz erinnern, der ihn durchdrang wie ein Messer weiche Butter, der ihm den Atem nahm und sein Denken aussetzte. Nur dieser Schmerz setzte sich in ihm fest, und selbst der verwandelte sich so entsetzlich oft in etwas, das ihn erschreckte – Kälte, gefühllose, leere Kälte, die sich langsam verflüchtigte, bis er nichts mehr spürte. Und er mochte diesen Zustand, ja, er hatte ihn sogar lieben gelernt.

Benommen hob er den Blick, sah sich um, erblickte das große Loch in der Straße und all die toten Körper um sich. Peter war nicht darunter, aber er wusste, es war vorbei.

„Sirius Black, sie sind festgenommen."

Es war ihm egal. Hoffentlich erlaubten sie den Dementoren, seine Seele zu holen. Es hörte dann doch auf, oder? Die Sehnsucht verschwand, er würde ihn nicht mehr vermissen, das Gefühl in seiner Brust, nicht atmen zu können, ging vorüber. Langsam drehte er den Kopf und wollte darum bitten, fragen, ob sein Verbrechen, Wurmschwanz töten zu wollen, ausreichte. Nun, es war misslungen, gründlich misslungen. Aber der Wille zählte, oder? Der Versuch. „Bitte …"

„Bevor Sie etwas sagen", unterbrach ihn der Ministeriumsbeamte schneidend, „muss ich Sie belehren. Alles, was Sie nun sagen, kann gegen Sie verwendet werden. Aber Voldemort ist tot, Sie werden also direkt nach Askaban wandern." Abscheu flackerte in den blauen Augen auf.

Abscheu … ihm wurde mit einem Mal klar, wie das alles wirken musste. Die ganzen leblosen Menschen, das aufgerissene Kopfsteinpflaster, James und Lily tot, während sich deren beste Freunde duellierten. In ihm drehte sich alles, und jäh entwich ihm ein hysterisches Lachen. Die Zauberer und Hexen starrten ihn an, er bemerkte ihre verständnislosen Blicke, die Abneigung ihm gegenüber. Nun, sollten sie halt glauben, er habe seine Freunde verraten und Wurmschwanz getötet. James und Lily hatten gewusst, wer sie verriet, Remus würde ihm glauben. Ja, nur das zählte, und nichts anderes.

Harry. Was wurde aus ihm, wenn Sirius nicht mehr da war? Nur einmal war er Lilys Schwester und ihrem Schwager begegnet, aber er wusste, wie es dem Kleinen dort ergehen würde. Trotzdem würde er leben, die Wunder Hogwarts kennen lernen und den besten Schulleiter haben, den es gab. Ja, für all das sorgte Dumbledore.

Teilnahmslos setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, konzentrierte sich auf die Staubwölkchen, die er bei jedem Schritt aufwirbelte, den er in Richtung Askaban tat. In Richtung der Dementoren. Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand an sein Herz und erwartete fast, seinen Takt nicht zu spüren. Wofür schlug es weiter, dieses Herz, das ihn so sehr peinigte?

Wie durch Nebel hörte er die Leute sprechen. Überrascht blickte er auf und taumelte vorwärts, als der Zauberstab ihn in den Rücken stach.

„In Askaban gibt's nicht mehr viel zu lachen, Black, das kannste mir glauben."

Nur langsam nahm die Bedeutung der Worte in seinem Kopf Gestalt an. Wie wenig es ihn doch berührte, dass er sein restliches Leben in einem dunklen Loch verbringen sollte. James hätte gelacht und gemeint, seine Familie wäre die beste Abhärtung. Oder? Hätte er gelacht? Hätte er geweint, um ihn, Sirius?

Es fiel ihm selbst schwer, den Ernst der Situation einzuschätzen. Immer wieder drang das Bild der starren Augen in sein Bewusstsein, Lilys rotes Haar, ausgebreitet wie ein Fächer auf dem hellen Flokati. Kein Makel war in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, die Augen hielt sie geschlossen, als schliefe sie. So schön, so unschuldig, so … _Nein, denk nicht dran_, sagte er sich, aber es gab nur James, an den er sonst denken konnte, und das schmerzte noch mehr. Sein bester Freund, seine Familie, sein Bruder, sein Seelenverwandter, sein Ein und Alles. Konnte man es so ausdrücken? Sein Ein und Alles ... Ja, es stimmte, was besaß er sonst schon?

Eine Träne stahl sich über seine Wange und benetzte seine Haut mit einem dünnen, feuchten Streifen. Er spürte es kaum. Wie sie dort gelegen hatten. James am Fuße der Treppe, Lily in Harrys Zimmer auf dem Boden, Regentropfen auf der perlweißen Haut, die lautlos durch das zerstörte Mauerwerk fielen. Noch nicht einmal gemeinsam durften sie sterben, nicht einmal das ließ man ihnen. Noch eine Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg. Die wüsten Beschimpfungen und Demütigungen der Zauberer registrierte er kaum. Leblos, benommen, apathisch wandelte er durch das Ministerium. Wie war er hierher gekommen? Was tat er hier? James, Lily … nein, er musste zu ihnen. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich zu wehren, riss an den unsichtbaren Fesseln, die seine Hände ketteten, bis dunkelrotes Blut auf den gewienerten Boden fiel und sich mit seinen Tränen vermischte. Aufbäumend versuchte er, die vielen Hände loszuwerden, die ihn eisern packten, herumzerrten und gegen eine Wand drückten, bis er keine Luft mehr bekam. Hände ohne Körper, Zauberhände, stärker als jeder Mann.

„Das war nicht klug!", zischte einer seiner Wächter, „Soll ich sie zudrücken lassen, bis dir die Luft ausgeht?"

Er wollte nicken, bitten, flehen, … aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Seine Seele schien in eisiger Kälte erstarrt zu sein, als ihm klar wurde, was das alles bedeutete.

Jahre der Angst.

Jahre der Verzweiflung.

Sein Herz würde bald einzig aus Qual und Leid bestehen.

Wie sonst beschrieb man Askaban? Rasselnder Atem, schwindendes Glück … Er hoffte, verrückt zu werden, wahnsinnig, einfach zu sterben. Taumelnd sank er auf die Knie, als die magischen Hände ihn losließen. Es fiel ihm schwer zu atmen, als läge ein Felsbrocken auf seiner Brust, den er mit jedem Atemzug anheben musste, während er am Boden lag und getreten wurde.

Jemand zerrte ihn auf die Füße und rammte ihm den Zauberstab in die Rippen. Er spürte kaum den Schmerz in seiner Seite, aber er realisierte, dass er vorwärts gehen sollte. Sie brachten ihn zum Lift, ratterten hinunter in die feuchten Katakomben, die ausgetretene Treppe hinunter und stießen ihn in eine kleine Zelle. Die Tür schwang lautlos vor seinen Augen zu.

Lethargisch stolperte er zur gegenüberliegenden Wand und sackte daran herab. Ihm war so übel, sein Magen rebellierte, als er abermals die Bilder vor sich sah, die ihn von nun an begleiten würden wie sein Schatten.

Die Zeit bedeutete ihm nichts mehr, ihm bedeutete gar nichts mehr etwas. Weder wusste er, wann sie ihn holten, noch rührte er das Essen an, das sie ihm hinstellten. Was sollte er damit? Sterbende aßen nicht.

Aber Sterbende fühlten. Sie fühlten all den Schmerz, und sie fühlten, wenn sich Dementoren näherten und jene letzten verbliebenen, guten Erinnerungen aufsaugten.

Jetzt, wo er den Tod kennen gelernt hatte und wusste, sie würden ihn nach Askaban bringen, verspürte er zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren Angst. Das Leben war für ihn so oft ein Spiel gewesen, und er hatte nie verstanden, was wichtig war auf der Welt. Nun spürte er die Furcht in seinem Nacken, auf seinen Armen, auf seinem Rücken. Mit unsichtbaren Fingern umschloss sie sein Herz und seine Kehle, drückte zu, bis er kaum noch atmen konnte.

Hatte er James jemals gesagt, wie viel er ihm bedeutete? Und Lily, wusste sie es? Harry sollte nie seinen Paten kennen lernen, Remus blieb allein zurück, Wurmschwanz würde nie seine gerechte Strafe erhalten, wer erzählte der Welt die Wahrheit?

Entsetzt blickte er in das Dunkel der Kapuze, als der Dementor durch die Tür schritt und ihn zwang, mit ihm zu gehen. Wie im Traum nahm er die Menschen wahr, die ihn angafften, ihn, den Mörder, den Verräter, als er in einen der Gerichtssäle trat. Gehetzt wanderte sein Blick über die Leute des Ministeriums, er drehte sich um sich selbst, stolperte rückwärts gegen die Steinwand, als man ihn zurückstieß.

Und dann sah er Remus. Unablässig die Augen auf Sirius gerichtet, stand er bei der Tür, eine Tafel in der Hand. Sein Blick war hart, sein Gesicht von Kummer gezeichnet. Wie er ihm entgegensah, glaubte er etwa den Vorwürfen? Sie starrten sich an, über die Distanz hinweg. Eine Distanz, die noch nie zuvor zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte.

„Remus!", ermahnte eine bekannte Stimme. Sirius wandte den Kopf, sah Dumbledore, in dessen Augen dieselbe Trauer stand, und krümmte sich zusammen. Sie glaubten es, all jene, von denen er sicher gewesen war, dass sie zu ihm hielten. Remus … seine Eingeweide zogen sich schmerzhaft zusammen und andere Bilder verdrängten kurz die braunen Augen in seinem Kopf. Bilder, so klar wie frisches Quellwasser, so süß wie Honigkuchen und so durchdrungen von Sehnsucht, dass es kaum möglich schien.

„Wir haben dir vertraut", knurrte eine Stimme, Remus' Stimme, an seinem Ohr, „Wir dachten, du wärst unser Freund, haben nie gezweifelt, es war selbstverständlich."

„Ich bin …"

„Du bist gar nichts, Sirius, du bist erbärmlich. Weißt du, was sie von Peter gefunden haben? Einen Finger! Einen einzigen Finger! Du hast ihn zerfetzt, wie du Harrys Familie zerfetzt hast! James und Lily …", seine Stimme brach und er drückte ihm zitternd die hölzerne Tafel in die Hand.

„Nein, Remus, nein, du musst mir glauben", Sirius' Finger krallten sich in den dunklen Stoff Remus' Umhangs, „Peter war Geheimniswahrer, wir dachten, auf ihn kommt keiner. Ich habe James nicht verraten, ich könnte doch gar nicht …" Stockend schaute er seinem Freund eindringlich in die Augen, versuchte seinen Blick zu deuten und in seinen all das zu legen, wozu die Zeit zu kurz war, um es zu sagen.

„Du warst so oft nächtelang bei mir", flüsterte Remus leise und sah ihn an, mit diesem einen Blick, der ihm durch Mark und Bein ging, „du hast für James und Lily alles erledigt … Ich weiß nicht, wo du die Zeit hergenommen hast, mit dem Dunklen Lord Kontakt zu halten."

„Ich habe es nicht, Remus, ich habe es nicht. Bitte, glaub mir, denk an all unsre –"

Man zerrte ihn weg von ihm, er schrie, brüllte und wehrte sich, aber er kam nicht gegen all die Männer an. Während sie ihn festhielten, schoss irgendjemand ein Foto von ihm, dann verfrachteten sie ihn zu der wartenden Gruppe Dementoren. Ihm fiel erst später auf, dass ihm kein Prozess gemacht worden war.

Das Letzte, was er sah, war Remus' Blick, von Zweifeln erfüllt.

In diesem Moment schwor er sich, ihn irgendwann wieder zu sehen und ihn zu überzeugen. Eines Tages würde er fliehen, James und Lily rächen und Harry der beste Pate sein, den es gab.

Das war er James schuldig.


End file.
